Lazos de amistad
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Porque la amistad es sencillamente más poderosa que cualquier magia existente. ¡40 escritos dedicados a cada uno de los lazos de amistad de los magos de Fairy Tail! 6: Lucy sólo quiere leer en paz. Levy tiene la solución.
1. Erza & Wendy

Note que hay muy pocos escritos del tipo "Friendship" en este fandom, y he decidido cambiar eso. Tras leer un _muy_ recomendable escrito de OP, he decidido crear una serie de drabbles/one-shots basados en la amistad entre los miembros de nuestro loco gremio favorito. :D

**Título**: Zafiro

**Personajes**: Erza y Wendy (Las adoro *.*)

**Rating: **K

**Advertencia**: Contiene spoilers del OVA "Fairy Hills". Así es, ese especial no fue puro ecchi, habia una historia dando vueltas por ahi tambien.

**Disclaimer**: No, Fairy Tail no me pertence, ¿ok?

Sientanse libres de sugerir cualquier pareja de magos que les guste para el próximo escrito en sus reviews. Seran tomadas en cuenta, no se preocupen.

* * *

><p>La joven de cabello azulino apuró el paso. Aunque aún no se sabía todas las calles de Magnolia, ya comenzaba a manejarse con normalidad en la ciudad, y por lo menos tenía una idea del lugar donde se encontraba su destino. Al doblar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina, finalmente encontró el lugar al que quería llegar, Fairy Hills.<p>

—¡Erza-san! —saludó Wendy al acercarse a la maga de cabellera escarlata.

—Hola Wendy —devolvió ella el saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Lucy-san me comentó que querías verme —informó la pequeña dragon slayer— Creí que habías partido en una misión ayer...

—La completé hoy por la mañana —comentó Erza casualmente, volviéndose hacia la casa que todas compartían.

Ambas magas entraron a la residencia y comenzaron a caminar juntas. Erza relataba su última misión en solitario, la cual incluía varios detalles sangrientos y terroríficos que Wendy estaba segura volverían a ella en forma de pesadillas por las noches. A pesar de ello, repuso una sonrisa y le aseguró que le fascinaba la historia.

Erza sonrió complacida, y estuvo a punto de contar otra historia sobre una misión suya cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraban ya en su habitación.

Ingresaron ambas a pedido de la maga guerrera. Wendy no recordaba haber entrado a la habitación de Erza antes. O a _las_ _habitaciones_, mejor dicho, pues consistía en un largo pasillo que conectaba cinco recamaras, que parecía un desfile de armaduras y disfraces de todo tipo, color y tamaño. Uno en particular llamó su atención... ¿para qué necesitará Erza un disfraz de cisne?

—Em, Erza-san...

—Oh, ese fue un regalo de cumpleaños, de parte de Natsu.

—Ya veo...

—Puedes quedartelo si quieres.

Wendy la miró perpleja, luego de regreso al bizarro traje, y de regreso a la maga de Fairy Tail.

—No gracias —se negó sin duda alguna.

—Es comprensible.

Erza se encontraba buscando algo en un escritorio. Wendy aprovechó para recorrer un poco más la recamara, intrigada acerca de los diferentes objetos que la mujer poseía. Eventualmente, Erza encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Wendy, ven — la llamó la pelirroja.

La joven se acercó a su amiga mayor, preguntándose ahora el motivo por el que se encontraba allí. Wendy vio entonces el objeto que Erza había hallado y ahora sostenía con triunfo en su mano derecha. Era una brillante piedra preciosa, un zafiro para ser más exactos, color azul intenso, y brillaba como si hubiese sido encendido por el contacto humano.

—Es hermosa —comentó Wendy, fascinada.

—Sí que lo es. Y es tuya —declaró Erza, tendiéndole la pequeña roca a la menor.

—¡¿Qu... qué?

—Hilda-oba-san me dejó sus joyas antes de morir, pero no considero justo que sólo yo las conserve —se explicó la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa— Es por ello que todas las habitantes de Fairy Hills merecen tener una de estas joyas. Y eso incluye a nuestra más reciente inquilina.

El rostro de la dragon slayer se iluminó lentamente con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Titania. Extendió su mano para hacerle entrega del zafiro, pero en vez de eso lo que recibió fue un inesperado abrazo por parte de la joven Marvell, que debido a su corta estatura sólo consiguió atrapar entre sus brazos la zona desde la delgado barriga de Erza hacia abajo.

—Gracias, Erza-san —musitó Wendy, su voz feliz pero al mismo tiempo amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento— Gracias a todos por hacerme sentir tan... tan cálida... tan bienvenida...

—Wendy... tú siempre serás bienvenida en la familia de Fairy Tail —susurró la maga, acariciando los cabellos azules de Wendy maternalmente.


	2. Natsu & Lucy

Gracias por la devolución! Este capitulo originalmente iba a ser Lucy/Lisanna pero no pude encontrar inspiracion para ello, lo siento... asi que salio esto!

**Título**: Lucy la enfermera

**Personajes**: Natsu y Lucy

**Rating: **K+

**Palabras**: 779

**Summary**: Natsu no puede moverse y Lucy se apiada de él.

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

* * *

><p>—¡Suéltame! —gritó Natsu, tan fuerte que probablemente todo Magnolia lo escuchó.<p>

—Lo siento, pero no —le devolvió su amiga en una voz que, curiosamente, fue casi tan potente como la suya— ¡El doctor dijo que te quedes quieto y quieto te quedarás!

—Sí, sí, comprendo pero... —miró a su alrededor, o al menos al ángulo al que llegaba a ver— ¿Atarme a la cama no es un demasiado?

Lucy se puso de pie, miró al mago de fuego atado de pies, brazos y otras partes distintas de su cuerpo a la cama y suspiró.

—No es mi decisión. Mira-san dijo que debías permanecer así por lo menos un día. —frunció el cejo, algo molesta— Deberías de estar agradecido.

—¿De qué? ¡Me ataste a una cama y no puedo moverme!

—Yo m ofrecí a hacerlo. De lo contrario, Erza lo hubiera hecho.

Natsu tragó saliva mientras le venía la mente una imágen, en la cual la maga pelirroja -que presentaba rasgos de demonio en su imaginación- lo perseguía con una soga e intenciones asesinas. Asustado, apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza moviéndola hacia los lados. Lo cual causó que torciera la cabeza, lastimándose por las sogas.

Las heridas obtenidas en la última misión no habían sido serias, después de todo es de Natsu de quien estamos hablando. Pero al parecer había atrapado un virus en el momento, y unos días después estaba muy enfermo. Aunque al día siguiente dijo estar en perfecto estado, lo llevaron -gracias a una intimidadora amenaza de Erza- al doctor, que le recomendó reposo. Y así fue como llegamos a esta situación...

—No es justo. Estoy enfermo, se supone que alguien cuide de mí —se quejó el dragon slayer.

—¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí! —le recordó la rubia, alzando sus brazos en el aire.

—Ah cierto. Lucy, tengo que ir al baño, ¿me llevas? —solicitó con una sonrisa.

—¡Te aguantas! —le gritó, enfadada con tal proposición.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, mientras Lucy se dedicaba a mirar el reloj de la pared y Natsu sólo suspiraba aburrido. Eventualmente, terminó determinando que estaba _demasiado_ aburrido.

—Lucy, me aburro...

—Y yo la estoy pasando genial, ni te imaginas.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si no estás haciendo nada!

—¡Era irónico! En serio, a veces puedes ser tan...

—Lucy, tengo hambre.

—Bueno, Mira-san dejó una sopa para tí... —miró el plato de sopa que reposaba sobre la mesa de luz junto a la cama, fuera del rango de visión del mago de fuego.

—¡Sopa, yo quiero!

—¿Pero cómo se supone que la comas así?

—Hm... pues desátame.

—¡Ni loca! ¡Te escaparás apenas lo haga!

—Entonces tendrás que darme de comer tú misma —le mostró una gran hilera de dientes y ella pensó en bajárselos uno por uno.

—¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¡¿Acaso estás poseído por Tauros o algo por el estilo?

—¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡No me dejarías morir de hambre, ¿verdad Lucy?

Lucy suspiró, enfadada con el hecho de que no podía negarse a su amigo.

—De acuerdo, si no queda otra.

—¡Gracias Lucy! ¡Eres una gran amiga!

La maga celestial tomó en sus manos el plato de sopa y se sentó en un lado de la cama. Hundió la cuchara en la sopa y se la acercó a Natsu, quien, sonriente, abrió bien grande la boca y atrapó dentro de ella. Lucy temió por un momento que, al retirar la cuchara, faltara una parte de ella. A veces su compañero se comportaba como un monstruo.

Repitió el proceso varias veces, hasta que la mitad del plato se había acabado. Sin embargo, cuando alzó nuevamente la cuchara, Natsu se inclinó para intentar comer la cuchara antes y... pues, el repentino movimiento causó que Lucy perdiera el equilibrio y... conclusión, el plato de sopa terminó sobre la maga de cabello rubio. Y estaba caliente. Muy caliente.

—¡Me quemó! —gritó Lucy, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—¡Lucy, lo siento! —se disculpó rápidamente Natsu, intentando ayudar en algo, pero le fue imposible en su posición.

Ella lo ignoró y corrió hacia el baño. Una vez allí, se quitó su blusa blanca -la cual había sido manchada por la sopa- y bebió algo de agua fría del grifo, para así serenarse un poco y reestablecer su calor corporal normal. Luego, abandonó el baño y sacó una nueva blusa del armario para regresar junto a la cama donde Natsu se encontraba.

Excepto que Natsu no se encontraba ahí.

En su lugar, había varias cenizas que alguna vez fueron las sogas que retenían a su compañero. Miró la ventana abierta y suspiró.

—Oh bueno, es problema de Erza ahora —asumió Lucy, mientras oía el grito de Natsu al descubrir a "Titania" en la puerta del apartamento de Lucy.


	3. Gajeel & Juvia

Lamento lo corto de este pero... bueno, dije que serían drabbles tambien, son muchos para que sean todos largos xD

En otras noticias, el próximo será Lucy+Lisanna, como algunos de ustedes solicitaron ;) Nos veremos allí!

**Título**: Dueto

**Personajes**: Gajeel y Juvia

**Rating: **K

**Palabras**: 349

**Summary**: Juvia tiene un plan para conquistar a Gray-sama. Inexplicablemente, Gajeel se vio implicado en el.

**Advertencia**: Puede interpretarse como Gruvia, pero en realidad es solo Juvia siento Juvia. xD

* * *

><p>—Repíteme como termine involucrado en esto. —solicitó Gajeel con impaciencia.<p>

—Porque necesito tu ayuda, Gajeel-kun. —respondió Juvia como si fuese de lo más obvio.

—Lo que quiero saber es como terminé aceptando.

—Vamos, siempre te gusto tocar...

—Prefiero cantar también.

—No, porque mi hermosa voz cautivará a Gray-sama. —explicó la maga de agua— Y ademas, cuando oiga mi bella voz combinada con tu guitarra, Gajeel-kun, entonces él caerá a mis pies y me pedirá su mano en matrimonio y...

—Por alguna razón no veo la lógica en eso. —suspiró el dragon slayer.

—¿Están listos? —susurró la voz de Mirajane del otro lado de las cortinas.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Preparense para una nueva presentación! ¡El primer dueto del gremio! —anunció Mira al público, y las cortinas se descorrieron.

—... ¿Juvia?

—¿Qué le pasó a Juvia?

—¿Acaso esas son extensiones?

—No otra vez ese aspecto. —suspiró Lucy, recordando cierta batalla antes de la unión de Juvia al gremio.

—¿Es la nueva moda?

—Charle, ¿qué le sucede a Juvia-san?

—Tiene problemas en la cabeza, eso sucede.

—Curioso. Gray Surge hizo algo similar en Edoras. —mencionó Lisanna.

—¡Rock and roll! —gritó Juvia al micrófono, haciendo "cuernos" con su mano izquierda mientras agarraba el micrófono con la derecha.

Gajeel sólo suspiró y comenzó a tocar mientras su compañera se removía el largo cabello de la cara, su apariencia ahora muy similar a cuando fue poseída por Vidaldus Taka. Tomó el micrófono con ambas manos y comenzó a cantar. O mejor dicho, a gritar, como una estrella de rock "heavy".

"Ohh Gray-sama! Es tan genial!

Ohh Gray-sama! Es tan apuesto!

Ohh Gray-sama! Es tan asombroso!

Ohh Gray-sama! Es tan sexy!"

Y la secuencia se repitió. Durante cinco minutos -que se sintieron como veinte- Juvia cantó/gritó para todo el gremio diferentes adjetivos calificativos sobre la grandeza del mago de hielo, a tal punto que varios magos de Fairy Tail comenzaron a enojarse con Gray, el cual les devolvió a todos una mirada de "yo-no-tengo-la-culpa".

Gajeel sólo siguió tocando, murmurando por lo bajo acerca de lo extraño que era el gremio y lo rara que era su compañera.


	4. Lisanna & Lucy

¿Alguien leyó el último capitulo del manga FT? Laxus/Lisanna FTW! Mi nueva parejita :D Ni me pregunten el porque xD

**Título**: Querido diario

**Personajes**: Lucy y Lisanna

**Rating: **K

**Palabras**: 884

**Summary**: Lisanna descubre el diario de Lucy y la verdadera opinión de Lucy con respecto a ella.

**Advertencia**: Spoilers de la saga Edoras y Lisanna.

* * *

><p>Tras un agotador día de lidiar con su loco gremio, lo único que Lucy Heartfilia deseaba era darse un relajante baño de espuma y luego dormir sin preocupación alguna. Pero, por supuesto, el destino le tenía otros planes.<p>

Debería haber adivinado que habría alguien en su hogar. Siempre había alguien.

—Hey, Lucy —saludó Natsu casualmente, haciendo absominales sobre su cama.

—¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? —preguntó Gray.

—Tienes una hermosa casa, Lucy, es la primera vez que vengo —comentó Lisanna, sirviendo un poco de té— ¿Quieres, Gray?

—Gracias.

—¡¿Cómo es que siguen podíendo entrar? ¡Cambié la cerradura!

—Lucy siempre da miedo cuando entras a su casa —comentó Happy.

—Eres una mala anfitriona, Lucy —añadió Natsu.

—¡No quiero oír eso de ustedes dos! —gritó la maga celestial, pateándo al pequeño gato azul hacia su dueño.

—Si quieres puedes ir a bañarte, yo vigiliaré que estos dos no destruyan nada —le aseguró Gray.

—¿Insinuas algo, cerebro de hielo? —insultó Natsu, y una pelea entre ambos compañeros comenzó.

—Eso era lo que temía... —suspiró la rubia.

—Increíble, Lucy —comentó entonces Lisanna. Lucy se volteó para verla mirando su colección de libros— Tienes una gran colección de libros. ¿Te importa si les echo un vistazo?

—Adelante, toma el libro que quieras —la alentó la Heartfilia— Yo iré a tomar un baño, una misión sola con Erza y Evergreen es una experiencia que _no_ quiero repetir.

La maga se retiró hacia el baño mientras Lisanna revisaba los muchos libros que ella poseía. Tras ella, la pelea entre Gray y Natsu se intensificaba, y Happy había quedado de alguna forma en el medio de ella y la estaba sufriendo más que cualquiera de los tres.

Encontró un libro amarillo que narraba aventuras muy interesante, y uno bordo que trataba sobre una princesa guerrera, y uno verde que hablaba sobre la magia celestial y todos sus usos descubiertos hasta el momento, y muchos otros que sin lugar a duda daban a entender la fascinación de la rubia por la literatura. Pero, por sobre todos los demás, uno en particular captó su atención.

Estaba al final de todos, escondido, y era muy pequeño en comparación con los demás. Lisanna lo tomó entre sus manos y -olvidando por completo la batalla campal que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas- se dedicó a ello.

Descubrir que era el diario de Lucy fue una verdadera sorpresa para ella. No creía que fuese correcto mirar algo tan íntimo y privado, y pensó que lo más prudente sería dejarlo en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró, pero al pasar rápidamente entre las páginas descubrió algo que le interesó, una entrada que no era muy lejana, de entre las últimas, el día que Lisanna regresó a Fairy Tail...

_Querido diario,_

_El regreso de Edoras fue un gran alivio, extrañaba tanto Earthland y ni siquiera me di cuenta. De regreso en Fairy Tail tuvimos una fiesta por el regreso de Lisanna, quien se había quedado en Edoras. Ella es la hermana menor de Mira-san y Elfman, ¡si vieses la cara que ellos dos pusieron cuando la vieron llegar! Fue muy conmovedor, llorar fue inevitable, por supuesto. Pero nadie se quedo llorando en la fiesta, porque en ese caso, no sería Fairy Tail. Y creo que Lisanna se sintió en casa por eso. Me alegra, sobre todo porque Natsu y los otros estan muy felices de tenerla de nuevo, lo cual es lógico, ¿no? Sólo espero poder llevarme bien con ella, ya que por lo poco que he oído parecía ser una buena chica._

_..._

_Querido diario,_

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde el regreso de Edoras y la llegada de Lisanna. Las cosas regresaron de a poco a su lugar, cumplimos misiones con normalidad en equipo con Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray, y en algunos casos Wendy y Charle también. Por lo que se, Lisanna sólo ha cumplido misiones con Natsu o Elfman, pero he tenido la oportunidad de compartir una misión con ella, Natsu y Happy hace poco, y llegue a conocerla bien. Me alegra haberlo hecho, es muy buena y tenemos muchas cosas en común, quien lo creería, nos hicimos amigas muy rápidamente. Debo reconocer que me sorprendió, pues no soy de formar vínculos tan rápido como Natsu. ¡Ella hasta disfruta de la lectura también! Me contó que en Edoras no tenía con quien hablar de ello, excepto con la versión de Edoras de Gajeel, pero él nunca andaba por el gremio... tal vez debería sugerirle de compartir libros y charlar acerca de literatura, lo pensé, pero simplemente no pude animarme, diario. ¿Por qué? No lo se... siento como que la estoy invadiendo, y no hace mucho que la conozco... tal vez sea mejor así..._

_..._

—¡Gray! ¡Natsu! ¡No puedo siquiera bañarme tranquila! —Lucy emergió del baño, furiosa y casi completamente vestida.

—Lucy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —intervino Lisanna, acercándose a la maga celestial tras haber guardado rápidamente el diario.

—Claro, dime.

—Te gusta mucho leer, ¿no? —la rubia asintió y Lisanna simplemente sonrió— ¡Entonces tengo toda una biblioteca mía para mostrarte!

—¡Eso sería genial! —exclamó Lucy, emocionada— ¡Me terminaré de cambiar primero!

Lisanna la vio retirarse en busca de zapatos y no pudo evitar sonreir internamente. A veces, si uno no da el primer paso, el camino jamás comienza... y este era un camino que ella quería recorrer.


	5. Gray & Lucy

Mil persones por tardarme tanto! Pero mis historias de OP (y otras más) me tienen un poco muy ocupada, y con examenes y bloqueo de autor... de veras lo lamento! :(

Espero disfruten de este escrito!

**Título**: Exámen

**Personajes**: Gray & Lucy

**Rating: **K

**Palabras**: 572

**Advertencia**: UA.

**Summary**: Gray encuentra la solución a su exámen... si tan sólo pudiese tener una clara vista de la hoja de Lucy...

* * *

><p>Gray volvió a mirar su exámen y confirmó sus sospechas: estaba en problemas. Necesitaba aprobar a toda costa, de lo contrario reprobaría esta materia. Sin embargo, no había predecido que el exámen sería tan complicado, y menos con un maestro tan inocente y bueno como Happy, pero a veces el pequeño profesor era una caja de sorpresas. Miró nuevamente la primer pregunta y sintió que estaba escrito en runas antiguas.<p>

Observó la clase a ver que tal lo hacían sus compañeros. Natsu se había dado por vencido y se dedicaba los espacios de las respuestas posibles para que formaran una cara feliz. Erza ya había completado su exámen hace rato, y ahora platicaba en un rincón apartado con Jellal, quien también había terminado, en voz baja para que no fuesen descubiertos por el profesor. En la primera fila, Levy escribía rápidamente mientras Gajeel, a su lado, parecía encontrarse en la misma situación que él. Juvia había completado su exámen y ahora se dedicaba a hacer pequeños bocetos en su cuaderno, los cuales tenían una cierta similitud con Gray.

Ahora notó que se encontraba al lado de Lucy. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Lucy era más que un poco lista, y ahora que la observaba bien escribía su exámen a una velocidad tan impresionante que parecía que ya supiese las respuestas de antemano.

Aprovechando la momentánea distracción de Happy cuando la profesora Charle pasó por el aula, lanzó su desesperada mirada a la hoja de la joven Heartfilia. Un gesto que no fue desapercibido por ella.

—¿Qué haces? Vas a hacer que me quiten mi hoja. —lo reprendió Lucy en voz baja, tapando sus respuestas con su brazo izquierdo.

—Por favor Lucy, tengo al hoja completamente en blanco. —le rogó Gray.

—Es tu culpa por no estudiar. —le recordó ella, regresando a su exámen.

—¿Qué tipo de amiga eres?

—Es verdad, tendría que haberte obligado a estudiar.

—No me refería a eso...

—Pero, ¿y si Happy me atrapa? No puedo, son las reglas... y mi promedio bajaría si me atrapan... no puedo dejar que eso pase... —la rubia colocó su cabello delicadamente detrás de su oreja y le lanzó a Gray una mirada de advertencia— No mires así mi hoja, ¡Happy lo notará!

—Hmp, que mala amiga eres.

—Lo hago por tu bien...

—Seguro que sí. —ironizó él.

—Lucy, Gray, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Happy, y la clase entera se volteó hacia ellos.

—N... no, nada —mintió el Fullbuster— Sólo le estaba pidiendo prestada a Lucy una hoja, para hacer un borrador.

—Aquí tienes. —concedió Lucy, dándole dicha hoja, luego se puso de pie y anunció— Maestro, ya terminé, ¿puedo ir al baño?

El profesor le concedió dicho permiso y la muchacha se retiró de la clase tras dejar su hoja prolijamente sobre el escritorio. De mala gana, Gray tomó la hoja que Lucy le había dado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, A, B, B, C, A... ¡eran todas las respuestas! En que momento las había redactado Lucy no sabía, pero tampoco le importaba, y con una sonrisa victoriosa comenzó a completar su exámen.

Una semana después, Happy entregó los resultados y Gray logró aprobar. Recompensó a la Heartfilia con una Coca-Cola a la salida de la escuela.

La cara sonriente del exámen de Natsu le otorgó un diez, ya que milagrosamente había dado con todas las respuestas correctas. Lucy le aconsejó que estudiase más. Luego Erza lo obligó a hacerlo.


	6. Lucy & Levy

Estuve teniendo ciertos problemas para encontrar inspiración para este fic, así que decidí pedirle a una amiga mía de FFL que me dijera un número al azar y me dijera un tema para la pareja que saliera en ese número. Y este es el resultado. Espero les guste!

**Título**: Silencio

**Personajes**: Levy & Lucy

**Tema**: Fiesta

**Rating: **K

**Palabras**: 843

**Advertencia**: Situado tras la saga Edoras (Lisanna es mencionada).

**Summary**: Lucy sólo quiere leer en paz. Levy tiene la solución.

* * *

><p>La joven de cabello rubio tomó asiento en su usual mesa del gremio. Tomó la novela que había adquirido recientemente, "<em>Romance a la luz del alba<em>", una historia romántica que Lisanna le había recomendado. No eran muchos los romances que ella había leído, pero decidió darle a esta una oportunidad, se veía prometedora y el resumen sonaba bastante interesante, pues incluía además drama y suspenso, lo cual la atrajo más a la obra.

Abrió el libro en la primera página y comenzó su lectura, intentando ignorar al ruidoso gremio.

_"Wayne se estremeció. Desde sus ocho años, había ido todas las mañanas a ese faro, a saludar a la luz cuando sus primeros rayos tocaban la tierra, calentando todo en su camino, tan cálido como esa sonrisa que ya sentía olvidada, pues no la veía desde hace ya más de trece años. ¿La razón por la que se estremeció? Sencilla, el joven jamás recibía compañía, y sin embargo allí estaba ella, con su cabello castaño meciéndose con el vie-"_

Lucy debió detener su lectura no por voluntad, sino porque fue obligada. Algo golpeó su cabeza por detrás con tremenda fuerza y la envió de frente contra la mesa, lastimando su hermoso rostro.

Levantó su mirada con furia y miró a quien había arrojado ese barril con profundo odio.

—¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué rayos?

—¡Lucy, deja de ser tan aburrida! ¡Unete a la fiesta! —exclamó el mago de fuego. Happy lo secundó con su típico "¡Aye!".

—No gracias, creo que prefie-

—¡Natsu, estás muerto! —intervino Cana, furiosa— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, arrojando así mis barriles?

—Calma, calma... —intentó Mirajane, pero fue ignorada.

—A esta fiesta le falta música. —opinó Evergreen.

—¡Música de hombres! —agregó Elfman.

—¡Y alcohol! —demandaron Cana y Makarov.

—¡Y Gray-sama! —chilló Juvia— ¿Cuándo regresa de su misión?

—Llamó ayer para avisar que volvería en dos días. —informó Lisanna con alegría— ¿Qué tal un poco de música para la fiesta, Mira-nee?

—¡Ya me encargo! —repuso Mirajane con una energética sonrisa.

—... ¿Gray-sama habló con Lisanna? Eso quiere decir... ¡prepárate para morir!

—¡Natsu! ¡Wendy! ¡Nuestros gatos van a tener su batalla aquí y ahora! —demandó Gajeel.

—¡No gracias! —exclamaron Happy y Wendy al unísono.

—No creo que sea necesario... —suspiró Lily.

—No me digas que tienes miedo, Happy... —comentó Charle.

Lcuy sintió la necesidad de que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Al menos en el inframundo podría leer con un poco de paz. Por el amor de Dios, lo único que pedía era un poco de silencio para poder leer con tranquilidad, pero claro, ¡miren donde estaba! ¡En Fairy Tail! Pedir silencio allí es como ir a una pastelería y pedir un sandwich de atún.

Pero de repente, espió por la derecha, al fondo del centro, a una de sus mejores amigas. Levy Mcgarden estaba inmersa en su propia lectura, en un pequeño libro verde esmeralda. Llevaba sus anteojos de media luna puestos y leía con uan concentración impresionante, como si no hubiese un ruidoso intento de fiesta a su alrededor. Curiosa, la Heartfilia se acercó.

—¿Levy-chan?

La muchacha no sólo no dio signos de no haberla escuchado, sino que - para gran sorpresa de Lucy- ningún sonido salió de su boca. Se llevó las manos a su boca, horrorizada, ¿acaso ya la habían dejado sorda? No le extrañaría, pues ahora Gajeel se había puesto a cantar mientras que Natsu y Elfman se encargaban de los coros. A decir verdad, la sordera era preferible a ese sonido...

Blandió su mano frente a los ojos de Levy y ella salió de su trance. Apartó su mirada de la lectura y miró a la joven maga celestial.

—¡Lu-chan! No te había visto —le dedicó una amable sonrisa— ¿Cómo va todo?

—Mal. Intentó leer esta novela que me prestó Lisanna —señaló el libro en cuestión— Pero es imposible. ¿Cómo haces para leer tan tranquilamente? Parece como si estuvieses sorda.

—En cierta forma, lo estoy —rió la maga, y Lucy la miró extrañada, sin comprender— Ya sabes como son todos aquí en Fairy Tail. Uno debe acostumbrarse...

—Sí, ya lo se —suspiró Lucy— Pero aún así, es tan horrible, no puedo leer así...

—Bueno, tal vez pueda enseñarte un secreto. —dijo Levy, guiñándole un ojo— Ven, siéntate.

Lucy obedeció y se sentó junto a la Mcgarden, dejando su libro sobre la mesa. Levy tomó aire e hizo un pequeño movimiento con las manos.

—Solid Script: Silent.

El mundo a su alrededor se volvió silencioso súbitamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, podía ver a los demás hablando, moviendo sus bocas, pero ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos.

El silencio perfecto.

Levy le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de regresar a su libro y Lucy sintió ganas de abrazarla. ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia la otra maga, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues al intentarlo no provocó sonido alguno. Sonriendo, Lucy tomó su propio libro, y efectivamente ignorando al Natsu bailarín no muy lejos de allí resumió su lectura.

Definitivamente, había ciertas ventajas de ser amiga de una maga de escrituras.


End file.
